Ensemble jusqu'à la fin
by Fred TVS
Summary: Veille de la grande bataille contre la Force. Kennedy s’est fait tuée il y a longtemps par un TurokHan bien fait, et elle n’a eu aucune ‘relation’ avec Willow. Alex et Anya c’est définitivement du passé. En gros, c'est la dernière nuit de Willow... et d'A


**Auteur** : Fred TVS  
**Titre** : Ensemble jusqu'à la fin (Our last night)  
**Résumé** : Veille de la grande bataille contre la Force. Kennedy s'est fait tuée il y a longtemps par un Turok-Han (bien fait), et elle n'a eu aucune 'relation' avec Willow. Alex et Anya c'est définitivement du passé. On va dire qu'Anya passe sa dernière nuit dans les bras d'Andrew parce que ça s'fait pas si elle est toute seule. (vous avez vu comment j'suis gentil ? D). Attention, y'a du sexe.

Buffy me serrait nerveusement dans ses bras. Je savais qu'elle s'était promise de ne pas pleurer, mais  
elle semblait avoir du mal à ne pas faillir à cette promesse. Demain, c'était le grand jour. Demain, nous allions peut être tous mourir. Je crois que je ne réalisais pas encore, il y a toujours eu un énorme monstre à affronter et Buffy nous a toujours tiré d'affaire. Pourquoi serait ce différent cette fois ci ? Hein ?  
Peut être parce que le monstre en question était le Mal premier, la Force ; la chose qui engendre tous les démons qu'elle s'efforçait de combattre depuis des années. Je ne voulais pas y penser, surtout ne pas penser à demain. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, soudain je pris peur. J'allais probablement mourir demain, mourir. Mourir si jeune.

Je sentais la panique et la peur s'emparer de ma meilleure amie. Elle répétait sans cesse les mêmes choses en bredouillant. Elle me prit une dernière fois dans ses bras et se résigna, enfin, à me laisser filer. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que nous discutions... Ou plutôt qu'elle essayait de parler, sans trop y arriver. Elle partit rejoindre son vampire blond qui était planqué dans la cuisine. Je décidais alors d'aller dormir... Profiter de ma dernière nuit. Et pourtant, j'espérais que ce n'était pas la dernière. Je montais les marches des escaliers d'un pas nonchalant, et marcha en direction de « ma » chambre... Je fermais la porte derrière moi, doucement, pour ne pas faire de bruit : Dawn et Alex dormaient dans la chambre d'à côté. Je me déshabilla, et ne garda que mon débardeur et ma petite culotte en guise de pyjama. J'avançais péniblement dans la chambre, qui était plongée dans la plus totale obscurité, et m'effondra sur le lit.

Je fermais les yeux et repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé ces sept dernières années. Tout ces vampires, tous ces démons, et autres forces du mal que Buffy, Alex, Giles et moi avions vaincu. Bon, il fallait avouer que c'était Buffy qui faisait tout le boulot, c'était elle la Tueuse, mais nous étions là, ensemble. Ensemble, jusqu'à la fin. Une vague de nostalgie m'envahie. Et une larme perla sur mon visage sans que je m'en rende compte. Je fus soudainement tirée de mes pensées, lorsque j'entendis la porte grincer.

- Willow, tu dors ? chuchota une voix qui ne m'était inconnue.

- Alex, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ca va ?  
- Oui, et toi ? répondit t-il.  
- Oui et non. Je ne sais pas trop.  
- Oui, pour moi c'est un peu pareil, avoua t-il. Et dire que demain on va peut être tous y passer. C'est peut être pour ça que je n'arrive pas à dormir !

Un sourire, caché par l'obscurité, se dessina sur mon visage. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas vraiment drôle, mais cette nuit, je me sentais prête à sourire de tout. Car il ne restait plus que ça à faire, profiter des derniers instants avec insouciance. Alex s'avança vers moi et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Willow, je veux que tu saches que... je t'aime. Tu es ma meilleure amie depuis... Tu as toujours été là pour moi...Tu le sais, bafouilla t'il.  
- Oui...

Je remarquais qu'il avait encore plus de mal que Buffy à aligner une phrase. Le voir dans un tel état me perturbait. Il devait être aussi terrifié que moi, peut être plus...

- Jamais je ne serais arriver jusque là sans toi. Ne dis surtout pas à Buffy ce que je vais te dire, mais...Tu es la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour moi, avoua t-il en mouillant ses lèvres sèches. La seule personne qui a toujours compté, et qui comptera... Toujours, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Ce qu'il venait de me dire m'ému, et je ne pu m'empêcher de pleurer. Il était, lui aussi, la personne sur laquelle j'avais compté, pendant toutes ces années. Il comptait énormément pour moi. Je l'aimais. Je l'aime.

- Ne pleure pas. Silteplait, dit-il nerveusement en me prenant la main. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer.  
- Je t'aime Alex, ne l'oublies pas non plus. Jamais. D'accord ?

Il me prit rapidement dans ses bras. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, et recommença à sangloter. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je me dégageai de son étreinte et constata que son visage avait lui aussi été inondé de larmes. Je les essuya avec mon pouce et lui sourit.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de dormir, non ?  
- Oui. Mais, tu pourrais rester, avec moi, ici ? Je veux être avec toi.

Il me sourit en guise de réponse et vint se glisser sous la couette, à mes côtés. Je positionnai ma tête au niveau de son torse nu, et mis ma main dans la sienne. J'étais si bien, dans ses bras, plus rien n'avait d'importance, même pas demain : je n'y pensais déjà plus. Je plongeais mon regard dans son (unique, malheureusement) œil brun. Je déposai délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait prit. J'en avais envie, c'est tout. Je restais figé pendant un instant, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Il approcha son visage du mien, et m'embrassa comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, il me chuchota un « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Ma main s'aventura sur son torse et fini vers son bas ventre. Je sentis alors une bosse se former au niveau de son caleçon. Je retirai mon débardeur ainsi que mon soutien gorge ; pris sa main dans la mienne et l'entraîna sur ma poitrine où il déposa plusieurs baisers. Il m'ôta ma petite culotte et retira son caleçon : nous étions à présent parfaitement nus. Il se mit au dessus de moi, et me fixa un instant. Je pris son sexe entre mes mains et le plaça contre le mien. Il s'enfonça lentement en moi en poussant un léger râle de plaisir. Il commença à faire de longs va–et-vient, et introduisis sa langue dans ma bouche en cherchant la mienne avec avidité. Les va-et-vient se firent de plus en plus rapides, je sentais son souffle chaud s'écraser contre mon cou qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser. Nous atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, je sentis une chaleur m'envahir, il avait éjaculé et joui en moi. Nous échangeâmes un long baiser et nous endormirent, l'un à côté de l'autre, main dans la main. 

Ensemble, jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
